Many shear honing devices are known, all having one or more defects militating against accurate sharpening; e.g., deficient clamp means for holding the blade securely in proper position; lack of versatility as respects ability to handle blades of differing characteristics; high cost; problems as to maintenance and easy replacement of wearing parts; lack of convenience in use; cumbersome construction preventing easy knock-down for shipment and simple assembly for use; etc.